


Nothing will change

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, peridot is tired of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot lives at the barn with Lapis and Jasper. Its tiring and she probably hates them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing will change

this is it. It isn't like anything will ever change but you had hoped it would.

She still doesn't listen to you. Its no wonder after all she didn't before. It was always you listening to her.

Jasper was and still is tiring. She always knows everything. Well at least that's what she thinks but she doesn't She doesn't listen. You can tell her things for 5 times and she still doesn't get it lets forbid listen to you.

Its so annoying and she doesn't care. On the ship she at least acted like she cared but nowadays she wont even act.

Shes plain out a piece of trash. Even this stupid Lazuli is better than her even though she doesn't care as well.

Things will never change.

At least Steven tries to understand everything he can.

He is the most useful of them all. But sadly he doesn't live in the barn with you.

Instead you live with these useless clods that only ever care about themselves. 

Its a pain but at least you can keep on watching camp pining hearts. The only thing that keeps you sane on this lousy planet.


End file.
